


Murphy's Law

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: 5 + 1, Crack, Edging, F/M, Melanie's thighs are v strong and we should acknowledge that, Semi Public Sex, Smut, This is Literally Just Porn and Ridiculous Shenigans, Unintentional choking, facesitting, now with one extra chapter bc i'm completely shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.Or: five times something goes wrong when Bennett and Melanie have sex-and the one time it doesn't.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 18





	1. The Subtrain

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because I was talking with lochley on Tumblr and we got joking about how something seems to go wrong whenever Bennett and Melanie have sex. It was late at night and thus, this idea was born. It's literally just crack and smut and not much else. The last two might have some Feelings™️, we will see when we get there.
> 
> Credit to wilfordindustries on Tumblr for giving me the first scenario in this.

She didn’t have time to go too far uptrain from third that day-and Bennett had been dealing with a minor issue in second-so they’d met halfway, in a dark, secluded area of the subtrain instead. Melanie had missed Bennett way too much to care about the risk of getting caught-especially when his head was between her legs. 

Her own head smacked back against the wall, and she had to bite her lip hard to keep from making any noise. She would have covered her mouth with one of her hands-had they not been thoroughly occupied by holding up her skirt. She managed to move one of them to tangle shakily in his hair, keeping him there. It maybe wasn’t polite-especially with the way she couldn’t _quite_ stop herself from rolling her hips towards him-but she was too far gone to care. 

And then his mouth was gone, and she groaned in frustration, “Ben.”

He stood and quickly covered her mouth with his as he slid two fingers inside of her, swallowing the loud moan she let out as he did so. He held her up with his free hand on her waist, doing his best to move the hand that was buried between her legs so that he could rub his thumb across her clit. 

“Didn’t want to risk you screaming,” he explained when they pulled apart for air. 

“ _Someone_ is full of himself,” she muttered, but there was no bite to it. 

They were as careful as they could be, given everything-though this particular section was generally empty. She was extremely grateful for that fact as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

“God you’re beautiful,” he gasped, and it was the honesty and reverence in the statement that finally pushed her over. 

She buried her face against his shoulder as she shuddered through it, muffling the noises she was making there. At one point, she may have even bitten him-she was too lost in the haze of pleasure to know for certain, or even really care if she had. The hand that had been holding her up shifted to her back and pressed her tighter against him. The angle must have been awkward for him-but if it hurt, he didn’t say it. 

Bennett only removed his hand once he was sure that she was done. Melanie panted against his shoulder as she did her best to come back to herself. 

When she lifted her head she stopped as she noticed something behind them. 

“Shit,” she breathed, “Ben, I think there’s a problem.”

He turned to look, sighing as he noticed what she had, “I’ll call a breach team and some reinforcements.”

“You might want to clean up a bit first,” she bit her lip again-half aroused and half amused. 

“And you might want to put your underwear back on,” he said as he fished it out of the pocket he’d stuffed it in.

She couldn’t help herself from laughing then. He grinned and chuckled softly himself as he did his best to clean his face, his hand, and his hair, while she kicked off her heels again to pull her underwear back on, straightening her skirt and blazer; she redid her hair to the best of her ability before she reluctantly put the shoes back on. By then he was on the phone. 

She stayed and waited with him, wanting to make sure that it was nothing life threatening herself before she left him to handle it. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long; anything in the subtrain-no matter how minor-was considered enough of an emergency for the breachmen and the other engineers to hurry. 

“Boki,” Bennett greeted the man who came in first with a grin. 

The other man hugged Bennett tightly and quickly. Melanie stifled a laugh at the way he tensed, but the breachman had not realized he might have interrupted something. 

“Who is this?” the man asked, raising his eyebrows at her. They’d met once or twice, but so in passing that it was hard to remember. As much as it pained her to do so, Melanie did her best to steer clear of engineering work-and the people who did it. 

“Melanie Cavill,” she introduced herself smoothly, extending a hand before thinking better of it-she'd just touched her underwear, after all. The jovial man gave her a quizzical look, and Melanie glared at Bennett when he started snickering at the awkward interaction. 

“Okay,” the breachman snapped out of the moment first, “Voice of the train! Why are you here? This is engineering work.”

“Well you see,” Melanie smiled tightly at the reminder, “I was here when the problem was discovered.”

“Tell me exactly how you discovered it,” Boki asked, and Bennett watched the color drain from Melanie’s face faster than he’d seen it do so since... _well..._ departure, if he'd had to guess. 

“She ran into me on her way uptrain and needed to ask me to look into something for Mr. Wilford. She saw the issue and had me call it in,” Bennett saved her. Melanie sighed in relief, shoulders slumping a bit before she regained control. 

The breachman-thankfully-nodded, accepting the answer for what it was, “Okey dokey. Let’s talk, yes?”

Melanie took that as her cue to leave, turning to address Bennett, “I’ll call you if Mr. Wilford needs anything else.”

Boki had since turned around and she smirked at Bennett, who smiled back, “You know I’m always happy to serve Mr. Wilford.”

She exhaled shakily as they headed towards the problem. Steeling herself, she made her way to exit the subtrain-attempting to look as dignified as possible given that her hair was still a mess and that her legs felt like they might give out at any moment-wobbly in her heels that were suddenly _way_ too high. 

Hopefully, no one else would ask questions before she could get to a bathroom to clean up and fix her appearance. 

She wondered at what point she’d become so uncaring about unprofessionality-if she’d ever really, _truly_ cared about it at all, that is. 

Melanie knew the truth though: whenever the train needed her, she’d be there. Professional as everyone thought she was. And she could tell herself that that was all that mattered. 


	2. The Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that this is the only chapter where anybody actually gets injured in any way.

They’d both gotten in too late the night before and had passed out before doing what they’d intended to meet up for. The next morning, they’d decided to try having sex in the shower in Bennett’s room, to save time and make sure that they weren’t late. 

The first problem, Melanie realized, was that the shower was way too small. But instead of stopping, she’d thrown caution to the wind. It had been too long since they’d last fucked for her to think straight. That was her first mistake. 

The second mistake, as it turned out, was that it was _much_ harder for Bennett to fuck her against a wall when he had to try not to slip. If anything, she should have suggested that he sit on the floor-but she didn’t. 

The third was similar; he’d had to let her down and have her wrap one leg around his hips. His grip on her thigh was hard enough to bruise, and he braced himself against the wall with his hands. It was undoubtedly a precarious position for two people who were-admittedly-getting too old to be so adventurous. 

The third mistake was also the final mistake. He’d just pulled out of her with the intent to thrust back in-and misjudged what the force of what he was intending to do would do on a slippery surface. He stumbled before he could enter her again, catching himself in time; Melanie was not so fortunate. Her leg left his hips and she fell- _hard_. 

She would later realize she was lucky-he’d collected himself enough to reach out and keep her head from smacking on the floor by grabbing her arm. Nevertheless the damage was done-her tailbone hurt like hell, and when she tried to stand the pain that bloomed in her ankle was too great and she fell towards him. 

“Shit,” she hissed through the pain, gritting her teeth. 

“Fuck, Mel, I’m sorry, I-” he babbled, terrified that she might have broken something. 

She shook her head, flashing him a grimace that he was sure she’d intended as a smile, “Takes two to tango.”

“Right,” he nodded, “Do you want Dr. Pelton to come here, or should I walk you there?”

She glowered at him, “ _Ben_.”

“You can’t stand on your own,” he pointed out. 

They stared each other down for a moment before Melanie swayed again and winced at the new flare of pain. She relented, “It’s going to be even _more_ humiliating if she comes here.”

Bennett had to help her get dressed, all the while apologizing profusely and making promises about how he could make it up to her-when she was felt up to it, that is. 

She had to lean on him the whole way to the infirmary. He’d managed to get her into her leggings from the night before and one of his shirts, because she didn’t want there to be questions raised about her sweatshirt, given that it was now late enough for people to be in the halls. 

“What happened?” Pelton sighed heavily when they finally arrived. 

“I, um-” Melanie began, swallowing nervously as she realized she hadn’t come up with an excuse yet. She frantically began wracking her brain for one, while the doctor looked between the two of them. She finally worked it out. 

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Pelton shook her head in exasperation, “Let me guess. Shower sex gone wrong? Don’t try to deny it-you’re both dripping water all over my floor. So what did you hit?”

Melanie, too embarrassed to answer, turned to Bennett with a pleading look on her face that _begged_ him to take over. He responded, “She didn’t hit her head, but she did take a beating to the tailbone and ankle.”

“Alright, let’s have a look,” Pelton replied, gesturing them to a room. 

Several tests later-and phone calls made to the engine and hospitality asking Javi and Ruth respectively to cover for them-it was determined that Melanie had not broken anything-except, perhaps, her dignity. Her tailbone was severely bruised from the fall; her arm was _minorly_ bruised from where he’d caught her. The worst injury was a badly sprained ankle, which the doctor spent twenty minutes lecturing Melanie about how to care for it. 

“Do you mind being discreet about this?” Melanie asked before they were let go, breath hitching nervously. 

Pelton rolled her eyes, “One. I don’t give a shit about who you’re bunking with. Two: doctor patient privilege.”

“Thanks,” Melanie smiled tightly at her. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the other woman grumbled. 

Outside, Melanie buried her face in Bennett’s shoulder and groaned. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple in sympathy. 

“That was humiliating,” her voice was muffled by his shirt. 

“I know,” he soothed. 

“I’ll be on crutches for _two weeks_ , Ben,” she whined, “That is the absolute _last time_ we have sex in a shower. We are _never_ trying that again. _Ever_.”

“Fine by me,” he agreed easily, “I’ve never been so scared in my entire life. Now, anyways… since we accidentally have the day off, why don’t we spend it in my room?”

She pulled back to give him a fierce look and shove at him lightly, “Ben.”

He laughed, tucking a still wet strand of hair behind her ear, “Not like _that_. I just meant, well, that we _never_ get an opportunity to just spend a day together. We can read, or something. Just enjoy each other’s company.”

“That sounds nice,” she admitted softly, “I also think I might _try_ to nap some, though.”

He grinned, “I can _definitely_ work with that. Now come on, Mel.”

She was just grateful that they didn’t run into anybody they really knew on their way back to his room.


	3. The Dash

He had her bent over the left side of the dash, fucking her hard and fast from behind. At this angle neither of them could see out the window to the right of them, but that was alright-the terrain was predictable and calm on this stretch of track. It was the only reason Melanie had decided that it was okay to have sex during her shift. Bennett hadn’t seemed to have any qualms about it either. 

It was a balancing act of making sure that they didn’t catch on the chair at the helm behind them and fall over-but they managed. One of Bennett’s hands slid up from her waist to palm at her breast and Melanie let out a shaky noise. 

“Fuck, Ben, I’m-” she gasped, eyes fluttering closed as her world narrowed down to the way he felt inside of her; the way her body slammed against the dash with every frantic thrust. She knew she wouldn’t last long-but she didn’t have it in her to care or feel embarrassed, quite frankly. It had been too long without him. 

“Mel,” he groaned, “What do you need?”

She didn’t answer with words, but rather took the hand from her breast and moved it down between her legs. He took the hint, and she tightened her grip on the dash to keep from falling as her legs buckled. Bennett squeezed her hip harder with his other hand-as if sensing that Melanie was unable to hold her own weight. 

“Ben,” she moaned as his pace became sloppier, “Let go. It’s okay, babe.”

It didn’t take him much longer to finish, breathing out her name. The feeling of him coming inside of her-combined with the desperate movement of his fingers on her clit-was enough to send her over the edge too, whimpering his name. 

As soon as she came they both collapsed a little, and Melanie’s hand slipped down the dash. It took them a moment to realize that she’d hit something, too blissful to notice-until the alarms started blaring.

“Shit!” Bennett exclaimed. He pulled out of her and Melanie tried not to laugh hysterically at the absurdity of the situation-him mostly naked, and her _completely_ naked, an emergency accidentally started with the force of their orgasms. 

“Fuck, what did I hit?” she asked. Before he could answer, the phone rang. He shot her a terrified look. 

He pulled his boxers and the jumpsuit back all the way up his hips before answering it, “Bennett speaking.”

“What the hell is going on?” Javi’s panicked voice came through the line. Bennett shot Melanie a nervous expression. 

“Fell asleep at the dash, must have smacked something with my head,” he replied, praying that Javi wouldn’t demand more of an explanation-Melanie was supposed to be the one at the helm tonight. 

“Do I need to come down there?” Javi asked resignedly. 

“No!” Bennett practically yelped, then calmed down a little, “No. We’ve got this under control. I’ll call you if that changes!”

Javi grumbled, but let Bennett go. When he turned to face Melanie she’d pulled her underwear on and was hurriedly examining the dash to figure out what _exactly_ they’d done. 

Their voices were frantic as they rushed to get the situation under control. After maybe five or six _very_ hectic minutes, they managed to do just that. 

Melanie ran a hand through her hair as soon as the alarms stopped. She turned towards Bennett and _finally_ allowed herself to laugh, “God. I think that was worse than the shower incident.”

“Yeah,” he laughed too, “At least then we were the only ones in danger.”

She sobered a little at the statement and grimaced, “Okay so, if we ever have sex in the engine again, it’s gonna be on a chair or on the floor.”

“Agreed,” he nodded, before grimacing himself, “Though I’m not sure how long it’ll be until I’m not as traumatized by this experience.”

Melanie had begun dressing again, and only replied once her head had reappeared from her sweatshirt, “I don’t know. I can be _very_ convincing, I’m told.”

“I’m aware,” he grinned at her, “But unfortunately you don’t intimidate me, and we both know that no means no.”

She playfully shoved him, “I _am_ intimidating!”

He snorted, “You’re really not. You forget that I’ve seen you naked _and_ crying. At the same time sometimes, too.”

“And you forget,” she glared at him in a way that was almost pouting, “That I _will_ throw you into compost if you don’t shut up.”

“Well there’s one way you can make me do that,” he breathed as he stepped closer. 

“Yeah?” she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge. 

Bennett nodded again, “Yeah.”

He leaned in and kissed Melanie again. She sighed and relaxed into the kiss. 

“Ben?” she murmured when they broke the kiss. 

“Mel?” he was the one raising his eyebrow now. 

Her look was playful, “What happened to being too traumatized to do anything in the engine?”

“Making out doesn’t count,” he whispered dramatically. 

When he kissed her again, she was inclined to agree.


	4. The Helm

Bennett had _clearly_ gotten over his fears of having sex in the engine, Melanie mused as he frantically removed her bra. He stopped kissing her mouth to kiss down her neck and chest instead. When he reached her belly, he was kneeling on the floor in front of the chair at the helm. They’d had to turn it around in order to fit. 

He looked up at her as he gently pushed her thighs apart. She let out a shaky breath as he leaned forward and kissed the damp fabric of her panties, almost but not _quite_ where she needed him. As if sensing her frustration, Bennett hooked his fingers into the band of her underwear to pull it too slowly down her legs. He flung it somewhere nearby, and wasted no time _finally_ burying his face into her dripping cunt-both of them aching with need. 

She’d been pulled taut like a bowstring from the day she’d had and his teasing ministrations prior-it didn’t take Melanie long to be at the edge. He knew her body well enough to know the signs; the hand painfully fisted in his hair was more than enough of a sign on its own. 

Thus, they were both so focused on each other that neither of them heard the sound of somebody walking in; that is, until Javi started swearing loudly. Bennett quickly removed his head from between Melanie’s legs, resting it on her thighs as her arm covered her breasts. Her mind was foggy, brain scrambling to catch up with the turn of events. The first thought she had after getting over being startled was that she might actually _kill_ Javi for making her near orgasm come to a screeching halt. She’d been so close that she’d felt the beginnings of it buzzing all over her skin-and now she didn’t know if she’d even get to come at all. 

“Javi, what the _fuck_?” she managed to gasp out, breath still shuddering from arousal-and now, adrenaline, too. 

He’d turned around, at least, once he’d realized what was going on. He was still muttering curses under his breath, blushing furiously and vaguely nauseated by what he’d just witnessed. 

“Sorry,” he finally managed to squeak out nervously. 

“What are you doing here?” Bennett groaned in exasperation against Melanie’s legs. She had to squeeze them together further and repress a shiver at the feeling of his breath on her hypersensitive skin.

“Left a book here,” he explained in a strained voice, “I had my headphones on, I didn’t realize that you two were… in the middle of something.”

“Yeah, well,” Melanie’s voice was clipped. 

“You know what?” Javi sighed, “I’m just going to grab my book, and we will _never_ speak of this again. Ever.”

He did as he’d promised, closing his eyes as he rushed to his station. He opened them once he got there to search for his book, pointedly ignoring the people he could still see from the corner of his eye. As soon as he’d achieved his goal, his headphones were back on and he beat a hasty retreat-leaving Bennett and Melanie alone once more, stewing in an awkward silence. 

“Ben?” she started. 

“Yeah?” he replied. The second they looked at each other they both burst out laughing. 

“Oh God,” Melanie wiped tears from her eyes, “I think that if you hadn’t been practically holding me down I might have killed him.”

Bennett snorted, “I think that if I wasn’t trying so hard to make sure he didn’t really see anything, then _I_ might have killed him myself.”

They calmed briefly, and Melanie sighed. She wasn’t quite as turned on as she had been, but she was still wet and aroused enough to want to continue. She squirmed a little in an attempt to relieve the pressure. 

“Mel?” Bennett murmured, voice huskier than it had been before. 

“Yeah?” she held her breath. 

“Can I finish going down on you?” he asked, and then quickly added, “If you don’t want to after that that’s fine of course, but I just-”

Melanie shut him up by tangling her fingers through his hair again. She pushed him aside so she could spread her legs again-and then she pushed his head back down where she wanted him. He sighed happily as he set back to work. 

It took her maybe two minutes to come; the orgasm made all the more intense by having been interrupted so close to it before. 

It was-thankfully-far from the last time he made her come that night. By the end of it, she’d almost forgotten what had happened; she was too boneless and sated to give a shit. 

-o-o-o-

The morning was tense. All three of them sat in their usual positions in the engine. Melanie absently went through reports, and contemplated how to ease the tension engulfing them before she had to get dressed in her uniform and become the head of hospitality for the day. She’d thoroughly sanitized the chair at the helm last night, more paranoid than usual. 

“Ay dios mio!” Javi exclaimed, and both Bennett and Melanie whipped around to face him in confusion. 

He was looking in disgust and horror at the small piece of fabric on the other side of the glass barrier from him. Melanie blushed furiously as she realized it was the underwear she had lost the night before. In her defense, she’d been too euphoric to remember small details like that after Bennett had finished having his way with her. _Not_ that she’d tell Javi that-that would make things even _worse_ , she was sure. 

Instead she awkwardly picked it up, and wordlessly made her way back to her room to put it in the laundry. While there, she finally changed into her hospitality outfit-stalling the inevitable. When she made it back to the engine, she swallowed hard as she nervously approached Javi. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that last night,” she bit the bullet. 

“Mel…” he warned, “Drop it.”

“We didn’t think that anyone else would come in,” she explained, “It wasn’t exactly like we’d intended to-”

“ _Mel_ ,” he cut her off, turning to face her. Despite the glare on his face, he flinched at the sight of her. 

Melanie bit her lip, “The chair has been sanitized, for what it’s worth.”

“Look,” Javi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes, “No offense. But it is _really_ hard to have a conversation with you now that I know what your boobs look like.”

After a brief moment of shock, she punched him in the shoulder-a move usually reserved for Bennett when he’d said something to get a rise out of her. She heard the man in question chuckling in the background, and chose to ignore him in favor of trying to talk to the man in front of her. 

“Not like _that_ ,” Javi hissed, meeting her eyes again and grimacing, “It was like walking in on my sister. Honestly? I debated whether or not I should drink bleach instead of coming in this morning-but _unfortunately_ , the train needs me too much.”

Melanie rolled her eyes, exasperated. Bennett-who had stayed out of it until then-piped up in a playful tone, “Mel, I think we might have traumatized him.”

She whipped around to glare at him and growled, “ _Not_ funny, Ben.”

“I’m just saying,” he raised his hands in surrender, in an attempt to placate her. 

She sighed and shook her head, “Alright. I have to go now, but you two better behave. I don’t need to come back to a murder suicide in here, okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Bennett agreed as he stood to take her place at the helm. 

“You have the train,” she muttered absently to him, turning back to address Javi, “I _am_ sorry. We’ll try to be more careful from now on.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he rolled his eyes now, “See you later, Mel. _Hopefully_ not like that though. I don’t need to see that _ever_ again.”

She nodded, cringing a little in an embarrassment. Nevertheless, duty called as always; she had no time to dwell on the feeling. 

It was going to be a _long_ day. 


	5. Melanie's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back on my bullshit tm

Melanie had never been more grateful for the calm stretch of track they were on right now. Bennett fucked her on her desk-her weight supported solely by the shelves above it and his arm around her waist. Her legs were wrapped around his hips, pulling him deeper inside of her. They’d been at it for a good amount of time now, and she let go of the shelf above. He let her down enough as one hand found his back; the other snaked between their bodies to touch herself. He was able to look down and watch the quick, clumsy motions as she grew closer and closer to release. 

She was exquisite as she came, trembling and clenching down on him. A loud moan escaped her throat. Then he was coming with her, and he felt her orgasm continue-or maybe it was a second smaller one, he wasn’t sure-couldn’t think-

They’d both almost finished when the phone began ringing. Dazed, Bennett fumbled blindly for her phone without thinking. Melanie was still too blissed out to realize what was happening. 

Until he answered it, “Yeah?”

“Ben,” she hissed, a concerned look on her face. 

“This is her phone,” he replied stupidly to whoever was on the other end of the line. 

Melanie rolled her eyes in exasperation. He was right in front of her-still _inside_ of her, even-and yet he wouldn’t hand over the damn phone already. 

“Yeah, I’ve got her right here,” he said, and _finally_ handed it over-mouthing ‘Ruth’ at her in explanation. 

“What did you need?” she answered, clearing her throat after. Bennett was staring at her intently from inches away; she pointedly ignored him. 

When Ruth was done explaining the ‘ _hospitality emergency_ ’, Melanie hung up and narrowed her eyes at Bennett.

“Mel,” his breath hitched a little. 

“ _Idiot_ ,” she hissed, “Now I have to explain to Ruth why some random man answered my phone at… 2:30 in the morning. Jesus.”

“I know,” he groaned, resting his forehead against hers, “I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

She smirked, “You can go down on me when I come back-or tomorrow night, depending on how much time we have-and not stop until I say you can, no matter how much your jaw hurts.”

“Is that supposed to be a punishment?” he grinned cheekily, excited, “You know it’s a fantasy of mine to be choked out by your thighs.”

She rolled her eyes again at his half joke, “You need to get some self preservation. And yes, it is, because I probably won’t reciprocate.”

“I have two hands, Mel,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. 

“Feel free to use them,” she patted his chest patronizingly-as best she could given he was _still_ somehow inside of her, “Because I _probably_ won’t help you until you’ve groveled enough. Now pull out already, I have to get dressed.”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied as he complied. 

She ignored the way he ogled her as she struggled to put on the hospitality persona again; she was still irritated. Nevertheless when she turned and found him still watching her, Melanie couldn’t stop herself from pulling him down for a heated kiss. 

“Go,” he finally murmured against her mouth, shoving her gently, “Or else we’ll get started on what we agreed to, and I don’t think Ruth’ll be pleased by that.”

Melanie snorted a little, “You’re no fun.”

“Funny, because you usually think differently when my head is between your legs,” Bennett whispered in her ear, relishing the shiver that passed through her body. 

“Ben,” she gave him a no nonsense look.

He grinned and pulled her in for another kiss before reluctantly letting her go. When she was gone, he brushed a hand through his hair. 

As he dressed himself to take the helm, he berated himself for his mistake. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be too difficult for Melanie to rectify. 

-o-o-o-

“So,” Ruth started after they’d smoothed things over in first and had returned to the hospitality office, dragging out the word, “Who’s your friend?”

“Ruth…” Melanie aimed for exasperated, “What are you talking about?”

“The man who answered your phone?” Ruth stared at her like she’d grown three heads during her weak attempt at denial, “I assume you’re shagging him, yeah?”

Melanie went red, stuttering a bit, “That’s not-I’m not- _we’re_ not-”

Ruth rolled her eyes, “Whatever you say, Melanie. But why else would you have a man in your room at that hour?”

Melanie didn’t dignify it with a response, choosing instead to aimlessly shuffle some paperwork around in the booth. There was no good way to deflect Ruth’s line of questioning-so Melanie wasn’t even going to try, but rather simply hope that the other woman would drop it, and that that would be the end of it. 

No such luck, however; Ruth eventually stated, “You know, I always thought that you and Mr. Wilford were a couple.”

“Hm,” Melanie replied absently, praying even _more_ that the other woman would just drop it. 

Unfortunately, she continued, “But I suppose the saying is right, isn’t it? Assumptions make an ass out of you and me.”

When Melanie failed to respond, Ruth prattled on nervously, “I’m sorry if I’m prying too much, you’re my friend and I just care about you, that’s all.”

Melanie sighed, guilt settling in, “He’s just some guy I bunk with sometimes. There’s only so much you can do with your own hands until you get bored, you know?”

She hated the feeling that settled heavily in her gut: more guilt for lying to Ruth, upset that she’d had to lie about Bennett, aching over the fact that she’d had to lie in the first place. 

“Well,” Ruth eventually responded, “If he’s good with his hands and open to another relationship, send him my way, yeah?”

Melanie had to stifle a snort, “Don’t know if he’d be interested-he’s always _very_ busy, unfortunately. But I’ll pass the message along.”

“Very good then,” Ruth grinned playfully, “Now I think that it’s time we headed to bed.”

“Good idea,” Melanie sighed. 

She was going to _kill_ Bennett when she got back to the engine. 

She did her best to tamp down the little voice niggling at the back of her head that the idea of Bennett being with someone else made her feel jealous-that somehow, she’d become possessive of him. 

It was an unsettling realization. 

-o-o-o-

“I do not _ever_ want to hear Ruth tell me to send you her way again,” Melanie growled, sounding more petulant than she would have liked as she entered the engine. 

Bennett’s look was bemused, “She said what now?”

Melanie bit her lip, “I… _may_ have said something about how sleeping with you was less boring than using my own hands.”

He raised his eyebrows in smug disbelief, “Now that’s a compliment.”

She rolled her eyes and huffed, “I _thought_ it would shut her up, but all it did was make her interested in you.”

“Are you jealous?” underneath the disbelief she could see some fragile sort of hope on his face. 

“If I _was_ ,” she swallowed against the nervousness that grew stronger the longer he looked at her like that, “I wouldn’t tell you.”

“Okay then,” he shrugged after a moment, accepting the answer for what it was. Melanie sighed a little in relief; he never pushed her when it came to their relationship. It was both comforting and infuriating, depending on the situation. 

“We still have two hours left until Javi shows up,” a playful glint entered her eye as she changed the subject. 

Bennett smirked back, “Do we now?”

“Yep,” she nodded, biting her lip as she shamelessly eyed him up and down, “And I remember you promising me something…”

He stood, gesturing to the chair. She took his place, wiggling a little in excitement. He smiled at the endearing movement as he knelt on the ground and wasted no time rucking her skirt up as far as he could. He hooked his fingers into her underwear and dragged it slowly down, their eyes locked. He discarded her panties and shoes-careful to put the underwear in his pocket this time, lest Javi find it later-and pushed her thighs apart with his hands. She eagerly spread her legs in anticipation as he put them on his shoulders. 

Melanie was already soaking by the time Bennett leaned in and got to work. 

If she wasn’t already annoyed with him, he would have teased her about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a six chapter story but uhh I came up with a tiny fic idea that might work for this fic so there might be a seventh bonus chapter depending on whether or not I write it


	6. Bennett's Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yeah, there'll be a bonus chapter. It's another disaster/crack idea and I don't wanna write it as a standalone. Hopefully I can get that out soon.

She’d been bored, and they hadn’t had enough free time together in a while-but they _finally_ would that night. That was what had convinced Melanie that morning to put on the lingerie set she’d mostly gotten as a joke underneath the engineering suit. 

The day seemed to drag on for an excruciating amount of time, but finally they were both done for the day. Melanie had gotten comfortable on the sofa in Bennett’s room while he went to find food, her shoes kicked off somewhere and the suit tied at her hips. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. It was the first time she felt like she could start breathing again in far too long. 

“Hey,” she snapped out of her reverie at the sound of Bennett entering his quarters. 

She smiled softly at him and echoed, “Hey.”

They ate mostly in silence, Melanie’s feet in his lap as she lay with her back to the arm of the couch. He didn’t mind; he _never_ minded her touching him. Especially when it was such a casually domestic gesture. She extricated herself to clean up when they’d finished, and let him catch her by the hips on her way back to the sofa. He tugged her down onto his lap and she exhaled shakily as her arms wrapped around his neck for balance. 

“Missed you,” he murmured, kissing her before she could even _think_ of a reply. 

“Missed you too,” she admitted after they broke the kiss. 

Bennett swallowed, eyes darting to her lips before gripping her harder. She yelped as he stood up, laughing as she clung to him. He deposited her ungracefully on the bed, and Melanie gasped breathlessly as he kissed her again. She kissed him back just as desperately. 

Her fingers were clumsy and frantic as she undid the zipper of his suit and pulled his shirt up and off. He grinned wolfishly at her as he undid the knot at her hips. She had enough of her wits about her to tug her own shirt off as he began pulling off the engineering suit, wanting him to get the full visual all at once. 

“Jesus Christ,” he exclaimed as he saw her underwear for the first time. She grinned at him and playfully wiggled her eyebrows, relishing the effect that she had on him as his eyes met hers. 

“See anything you like?” Melanie taunted, propping herself up on her elbows. 

He gulped, “ _Several_ things, actually.”

“Mm,” she sighed, flopping back onto the bed, “Well you’re welcome to start wherever you’d like. Preferably sooner rather than later.”

“Have you been wearing that all day?” he couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yup,” she nodded sagely in response. 

Bennett, thankfully, knew how to take a hint, and once he’d gotten confirmation of his suspicion he didn’t hesitate to start by kissing along her jawline. Even so, he wanted to go slowly; it would be a challenge now that he knew she’d been wearing _that_ under her suit all day-as if the suit itself wasn’t hot enough on its own. 

His mouth moved down her neck, delighting in the little noises she made as he did so. He playfully bit her shoulder when he reached it, and Melanie let out a strangled sound. He moved back just to absorb the sight of her again, ignoring the whine of protest that escaped her. The set was red and lacy; she’d admitted to him she’d gotten it as a joke. Still, his response to it had caused her to wear it again after that first time. Usually, though, she only did so when she wanted to fuck with him, which he knew was the intent behind wearing it all day and letting him _know_ that so that he could be haunted by the knowledge that he’d sat only a few meters from her for twelve hours straight while she was wearing _that_ underneath the baggy, drab suit that only she had ever managed to make look good. 

“You’re incredible,” Bennett breathed as he surged down to kiss her again. 

She groaned into his mouth and let him pull her up into his lap while he knelt on the bed. The new angle let him fumble with the clasp of her bra. They ended the kiss so that she could move far away enough for him to yank the garment off and fling it across the room. She giggled a little at that, and he couldn’t help laughing himself in response. She found herself on her back once more shortly afterwards. He wasted no time moving his mouth to her chest, lips everywhere but where she needed them the most. 

“Ben,” she huffed in indignation. 

His response was to lightly graze one nipple with his teeth before sucking it slightly into his mouth, his hand brushing lightly over the other. She arched her back as heat shot straight between her legs, one hand scrambling to fist in his hair, the other in his sheets. 

He disengaged from her breasts to kiss down her belly. He kissed each of her clothed hips, taking pride in the way they rolled towards him in response. He took a moment to close his eyes and rest his head against her knee, before pressing a hot kiss there that had her trembling slightly. 

“You know, it’s been a while since I let you ride my face,” Bennett looked up at her as he said it, watching as her eyes darkened. 

“It has,” Melanie agreed easily, tone cool and neutral, as if she wasn’t so aroused that he knew she wouldn’t last long once he actually began fucking her. 

He hooked his fingers in the band of her underwear and slowly pulled them down and off, flinging them in the same general direction as her bra, and then he teased her for a moment by not moving from between her legs. Eventually he relented, rolling off of her and languidly making his way to lie his head on his pillow. He quirked an eyebrow at her when she’d turned to face him, encouraging her to do what he’d hinted at.

After a moment she shifted to straddle him, slowly crawling her way up his body until his head was between her legs. 

Their eyes locked and Bennett murmured huskily, “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself,” she smirked at him. 

She pushed her hands into his headboard for leverage as his hands found her hips and tugged her down. The first brush of his lips drew out a particularly loud noise from her. He then began fucking her with his tongue in earnest, determined to drag that sound out of her again. 

When she came minutes later, her body slumped forward. If his hands hadn’t been holding her hips she would have fallen all together. It took her a while to catch her breath, but once she did, Melanie climbed off of him to lay next to him. He reached out an arm to tug her head to his chest, and she sighed happily into his skin as his fingers danced up and down her spine. Though she could feel how hard he was against her thigh from how she was splayed out half on top of him, there were no signs of impatience from him. She knew inherently that if she accidentally fell asleep he wouldn’t wake her or even mention it. It was one of the reasons that she was _so_ comfortable with him. 

After maybe ten minutes she was able to swing her leg across his stomach to straddle him for real, smiling as she leaned down to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss too, a hand stroking up and down her back, the other tangling in her hair. She ground her hips slightly down onto him, teasing. Bennett groaned into her mouth in response, and Melanie broke the kiss so that she could move. Taking him in hand, she wasted no time sinking down onto him. 

“Mel,” he choked out, and she smiled fondly at him. 

She grabbed one of his hands, turning it over in order to lace their fingers together and squeezed it gently. His other hand was still moving absently along her back. She couldn’t help herself, bringing the hand she held to her mouth to kiss the back of it, his knuckles, his fingertips. It was almost uncharacteristically sentimental, but Melanie best expressed her emotions through physical contact, and Bennett understood that. She let go of his hand and he brushed his fingers along her cheek before cupping it for a long moment; she understood it was a response to what she’d just told him with her actions. She leaned into it, turning her head to kiss his palm, too. 

“Ben,” she murmured his name, and he let his hand drop from her face so that she could lean down to kiss him. She barely moved her hips, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

When she pulled back, she set a real rhythm, fucking him faster. It was her sole intent to make him feel as good as he’d made her feel. 

However, he didn’t want it to _just_ be about him; his hands were on her hips, but one slid down near to where they were joined. She let out a desperate noise at the first contact of his finger with her clit. He touched her gently, knowing just how sensitive she could get. 

He met her downwards thrusts with upwards ones, the hand on her hip helping to guide her. Bennett watched as a sheen of sweat broke out across Melanie’s skin once more; heard the way the noises she made increased in frequency and volume; felt the way her rhythm began to falter as she came closer and closer to coming again. He was as enthralled by her as he always was whenever they were like this; he was close, too. 

The look on her face when she came for the second time was rapturous; it was enough to undo him as well. 

“Mel,” he breathed as they both came back to themselves. 

She smiled at him, “Ben.”

She leaned down to kiss him then, and he met her halfway with equal enthusiasm. It was moments like these where he didn’t really mind that the world had ended. 

He’d never tell her.

She probably already knew.


	7. Bennett's Room II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes this is a bonus chapter based on a joking conversation.

Melanie wasn’t sure how long he’d been at it, but Bennett was apparently hellbent on torturing her. Using his tongue and fingers-one or the other or both at the same time-until she was so _close_ that she could feel the heat building and building-and then he stopped, right before she came. She wasn’t sure what his goal was, exactly, but she was thinking about all the ways to kill him when he moved his mouth from her clit to her inner thigh yet _again_ , biting down there. 

“Jesus fuck, Ben,” she growled in frustration, “Just let me come already.”

“That’s not very polite,” he was looking at her now, eyebrows raised in mock sternness. She wanted to wipe the smug look off his face. 

“Fuck you,” she hissed, and he grinned at the desperation in the statement. 

“Just one word, Mel,” he reminded her before diving back in. 

It took her all of two minutes to break; the last of her dignity _finally_ gone. She begged, “Please.”

He debated for a moment if he should make her repeat herself, before deciding he really did _not_ want to test her patience when she’d already given in. He pulled the leg that had been splayed out on the bed onto his shoulder too. It didn’t take long. 

“Shit,” she groaned as she came, shaking. 

Bennett realized that something was wrong well before she did. Her thighs had begun squeezing together-presumably, to keep him there-when he’d sent her over the edge, and now it was beginning to cut off his oxygen. Spots were forming at the corners of his eyes, and he began to panic. 

“Mel,” he gasped out, “ _Mel!_ ”

She was only dimly aware of his distress as the orgasm continued. As soon as it began to fade, Melanie realized just how _tightly_ her thighs were locked around his head. 

“Ben, fuck-” she gasped, letting him go, “Shit, I’m sorry.”

He was taking shallow, fast gulps of air, and she waited for him to come back to himself. He was afraid that he might be sick for a moment or two, but managed not to be. When he’d finally composed himself, he met her eyes. They were filled with worry. 

“It’s okay,” his voice was too hoarse to be truly reassuring, “I always _did_ want you to choke me out with your thighs.”

She bit her lip hard in an attempt to stifle her laughter. The shaking of her body gave her away as she struggled to contain it, and when he smiled and gave her a quiet laugh her own burst out of her. 

“God,” she leaned back and threw an arm across her face, “See? That’s what happens if you make me wait too long.”

He crawled up her body, pulling her arm from her face so she could see the seriousness in his expression, “I promise to never edge you for that long again.”

She snorted; the way his eyes tugged up at the corners belied his amusement. 

“Come here,” she murmured huskily, pulling him down by a hand on the back of his neck to kiss her. He happily obliged. 

When they parted, she rolled so that she was on top of him, and kissed her way down his neck in an attempt to soothe the damage she'd unintentionally done. 

He happily let her kiss it better.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 3 out of 6 chapters done right now and hopefully I can update regularly. We shall see. I'll probably only post one a week to give myself more time. But that might change if I'm impatient and want attention.


End file.
